Blood on my name
by Valachhim
Summary: The City of Kings is torn between pogroms agains the nords hatred and an entire war emerging from inside it's very walls. When the onerous life of a simple hardworking Nord changes rapidly as he is forced to hospitalize a noble from Morrorwind, a Dragonborn finds her way into the hold, slowly submitting to become the dragon she always locked away inside. NPC/OC/Dragon!Dragonborn
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Don't worry, I'll keep myself short on here. You usually won't find any commentary of mine above this story in the future. Yet this is my first attempt on writing and I feaverly hope I can share my passion about the elder scrolls universe with at least some of ya! Please please please feel free to let me know what you think of this first taste, or let me know when you find any mistakes! That said, enjoy this little work of mine!**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own anything besides the plot and OC's. Skyrim and the Elder Scrolls franchise fully belongs to the Bethesda Game Studios. This is a fan-written, non-profit story for other fans to enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Blood on my name**_

 _summary: The City of Kings is torn between pogroms agains the nords hatred and an entire war emerging from inside it's very walls. When the onerous life of a simple hardworking Nord changes rapidly as he is forced to hospitalize a noble from Morrorwind, a Dragonborn finds her way into the hold, slowly submitting to become the dragon she always locked away inside. When times are the hardest, troubled souls find each other in this rumbling lands._

 _follows few main events of the game_

 _Original characters/Dragon!Dragonborn_

* * *

Chapter 1

There are dark, dark places in all our minds.

Most of men are afraid to visit them, yet their poisoning darkness possesses many minds in these lands . Lots of them are too daunting and dangerous to be openly practised, others

make a crowd cheer.

And I saw them cheer.

They cheered when her petite body hit the cold cobblestone, her shredded cloak instantly soaked with the muck of the alley. The poor thing cowered on the ground. She held up her arms to protect her head as she knew what was about to happen as the sick act proceeded. The man wo had sent her to the ground kicked her in the gut with one precise blow, and he made sure he'll hit her womb. "Embrace the filth you roll in gray-skin! Maybe you'll reek less when I'm done with you!" He bellowed, a scary excitement layed within his words. The dark elfs body shaked in pain, but she didn't dare to anger him with fighting back. People started to gather around us to get a better view on the disgusting act. In these seconds I damned myself to oblivion for not having the courage to speak up. "Get out of our city you maggot!" I heard another kick hit it's target. "This is nord land"! We knew Rolff did'nt fancy anything that's not in particular a nord, but now he's going berserk. Those who found their way to the alley in the gray quarter stared motionless at the defensless woman. Rolff Stonefist, who was clearly drunk, hit the woman on the ground in the face with a strong kick of his heel. A new figure fought its way through the audience. Revyn Sadri pushed the people in front of him aside and he was visibly furious. I figured he heard her screams and ran out of his shop in a anxious rage, and was now swinging his right fist into the ruffish nords face. "Who in Talos's name-" He was cutt of by another one of Revyns hooks and the drunk man tripped over the womans feet and fell down with a thump into the filth of the snowy road."I'm sick of you! You piece of shit! You'll never touch her again hear me!?"The elf roared while Rolf had to gather himself in the dirt. "You filthy ass!" He groaned, blood bubbling out between his teeth. The male dumner must have hurt him good, he rolled around in a dissy anger trying to get up to his feet. Revyn Sadri rushed to his friend on the ground. "Suvaris, you alright?" He spit out in panic, now I began to recognize the broken elf. I've seen her many times working at the docks. She was a strong and wealthy woman, as wealthy as they allow you to be in Windhelm, yet her face was now swollen and bloody. A miracle her savior recognized her. There was no response from her, she probably passed out. Afraid as I was to get involved in this drama I hid myself behind the eager watchers who yelled and cheered at Rolff to get up and fight back. What a pile of scum, those people, I thought, cringing at my own situation. Why am I still gaping with them? I decided to leave the Grey Quarter to escape this horror . As I turned around a strong impact pushed me into the wall of the used wars shop and I cringed as my shoulder hit the solid stone. A guard stormed into the ring of people, more guards following him. Finally. I rushed up the alley as fast as I could and I could already hear the shouts of protests starting behind me. The guards gave all they had to send the viewers on their way.

With the soothing picture that the Jarls men are now taking care of the situation I headed to the old inn in the middle of Windhelm. Stopping by at Candlehearth Hall to drink in broad daylight might not be the prime time of my life, but it was the best plan I had for this day. The previously scene had burned itself into my mind, something only mead could soothe. As I left the Gray Quarters behind me, entering the big square that lay behind the main gate, a very familiar figure grabbed my arm and pulled me with her. We stopped when she was sure we're safe from the town folks field of view in the shadows of the old Aretino Residence. "By the gods Silda-" "Shhhh!" the beggar broke me off, "I don't want folk to hear us". I sighted at the woman in front of me and grabbed her shoulders, "If it's money you know I can't help you out". " You're a true honorable man, Vigge. For the sake of the Jarls ass, money's not m' concern" She said ironically. Her gaze lay heavy on mine and I knew something was troubleing the poor woman in her dirty rags, all her limbs stiff and cold from the snow. I looked at the cobblestone beneath my feet, "You've heard it, didn't ya? It was Rolff again, he's real trouble Silda" Her brown eyes widened in terror. "Oh no oh no, no, how..scum, that's what he is-" I observed the voice had left my friend as I trailed around the corner we were in. After a time she looked me dead in the eye. "Who" was all she said. "Suvaries Atheron". "The s'wit is going to pay for it!" Silda spat at me, oh Talos this woman could be furious. "But I do not want it to be your doing!" I would never want to know her in danger, the beggar just wasn't one to put up fights, yet being in the condition to win them. "Let it rest Silda, the guards will handle it". Nothing's going to ever chainge in this town, Vigge, and if we do'nt speak up no one ever will". Maybe that's how things are supposed to be. My chest hurts with the thought of how things are settled around here, but I never knew anything else. "Let it rest" I told her. She just glared at me in anger. "I'll head to Candlehearth now. Follow me or stay, it's your desicion, but the snowstorm sure won't get much cozier out here " Silda crossed her arms over her chest and with a broken look she walked past me. "I'll pass, altough I hope the wind dies down a bit before tonight, hard when you've got to sleep outside". "Silda", I grabbed her dirt covered arm, "You'll sleep at the inn tonight, no excuses" With that I layed ten septims into her palms. "Oh, thank you Vigge, Divines bless your kind heart". I watched her return to her fire where she stood every day. The winter wasn't kind to the fragile thing and she was visibly emaciated. My thoughts raced in my mind and I wondered if she would be still alive if I wouldn't be there taking care of her now and then. The City of Kings does not care about Baggers who crawl on the streets, yet I thanked Talos that she does not have grey skin, it could have been her beaten up today then. I decided to check on the women who sadly did got beaten up later this day, but for now it is Candlehearth inn.

The heavy door screamed in its hinges and the handle was freezing cold to the touch as I pushed the right entrance open. I was greeted by the familiar aroma of fire smoke, old wood, and of course tankards filled to the brim with nord mead. Elda was already gesturing me to come over as I made may way to her bar, one of the two chairs to her side already taken. I nearly beamed as I recognized the scaled horn armor of the old nord occupying the said chair. "Vigge, what a surprise! C'mon and sit down with'yer old man while I go and fetch a flagon for ya" Elda Early-Down greeted me and went off in the kitchen. The retired warrior got confused for a second,"Vigrold's here?" and spun around. "Son! What are you doing here?"Brunwulf Free-Winter got up and opend his arms in a happy surprise. "Da, it's good to see you!" I flung an arm around my father and in return I got a big bear hug from him. "Sit down son, I'll imagine you've got a lot to talk about since you ventured out! Hah! We should get more mead for this!" He roared in a delight I couldn't share with him. "Actually I would like to-" "There ya go boy" The barkeeper had returned and pounded two foamy tankards on the wooden counter. I never knew why she kept saying 'boy' to the grown adult that was me."I've got some good old brand here, ya'll like it. Arrived yesterday down from Rifton, they say the taste of honey in Black-Briar mead is matchless". "Actually I would like to take a look at the stews this afternoon" I said, finally coming to word. She was visibly encouraged now, "Well then, let's sate that appetite, hmm?", "Get me some Apple Cabbage Stew and then make it twenty septims for all of it", I ordered. Brunwulf was eagerly enjoying his honey brew when he made himself compfortable again. The entrance corridor was a nice place to spend the afternoon in, but I didn't felt like it today. With a small clasp on my old mans shoulder I stood up from my chair and grabbed my mug. "Let's settle down in the upper flow shall we?" I suggested, luckily I wasn't single minded. "Sure, a good place near the fire it is then. Brunwulf raised and I was yet intimitaded again by his bear-like appearance. He may be my old man but he's still the warrior he was years ago, yet the fight had left him. Elda returned again, and now with a bowl of steaming stew in it. "Nils worked hard on it, ya better enjoy it", she said with a happy grin. The elderly women may seem cold at first, but she's got nothing but good in her heart. It was strange to see those familiar faces and places again I grew up with. Maybe I should have considered visiting them now and then when I was out of town, looking for work."I'm starving, I'll promise I won't do Nils any wrong" I jested back at the blond women. Brunwulf clasped me hard on the back, " We'll be upstairs", he said in Elda's direction. "Wait", she paused us walking to the stairs, "Susanna!" Get those men a table!", she yelled at the corridor next to the bar. It took a while but Susanna finally emerged from the kitchen. She hadn't chainged a bit since I'd seen her last. Her dress was laced up tight and as always covered her barely. In fact she looked as desireable and astonishing as all men in Windhelm are used to her doing so. I fell for it when I was on the brim of manhood and then lost alot of coin for tipping her, but now I knew better, all the old memories finding their way back in my head. Good looks where one thing, but business strategy was something entirely different. "Follow me then" She said as she went for the stairs. "Don't forget your stew Vigge" Da mocked at me with a grin, he sure remembered my days of painly crushing on the waitress. This wicked wench, I silently cursed to myself, no wonder where this odd name of that charming thing came from. "Have you heard?" She called from up the stairs, my dad already at her side. I rushed up the few stairs to catch up on her gossip. "They've arrested the grey-skinned shop keeper this morning! Say he'd beaten up a women,.."

My bowl dropped and shattered on the ground.

"..can you believe that? What a bugger!"


	2. Chapter 2

**And there's the second one! :D plot things are going to happen soon, I promise! Also shout out to the 28 people that viewed this fic so far, I got ma eye on ya!**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own anything besides the plot and OC's. Skyrim and the Elder Scrolls franchise fully belongs to the Bethesda Game Studios. This is a fan-written, non-profit story for other fans to enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Blood on my name**_

 _summary: The City of Kings is torn between pogroms agains the nords hatred and an entire war emerging from inside it's very walls. When the onerous life of a simple hardworking Nord changes rapidly as he is forced to hospitalize a noble from Morrorwind, a Dragonborn finds her way into the hold, slowly submitting to become the dragon she always locked away inside. When times are the hardest, troubled souls find each other in this rumbling lands._

 _follows few main events of the game_

 _Original characters/Dragon!Dragonborn_

* * *

Chapter 2

The next thing I could recall was that I had left the inn in a hurry and made my way up to the Palace of the Kings in a burning rage, totally ignoring the baffled gazes of my da and the waitress. At this point the whole inn must had went silent as I ran out into the snowstorm.

Whats up with him?" Susanna the wicked spoke towards a very stunned Brunwulf. With the blink of an eye he let go of his merry mood and locked his view on the woman.

"Somethings not right", his gravelly voice let Susanna freeze.

"I need a waitress down here! Susanna?" The blond woman was visibly gladdened that she had an excuse to flee the tension. "Coming!" With that she left the first floor, completly forgetting about the spilled stew on the ground. Brunwulf could only roll his eyes at that sight. He may be battle-hardened but that was just a pathetic move from her, even for his standards.

He took hold of the wooden bowl on the floor and followed downstairs. The waitress already passed him on her way upstairs again, arms full of steamy hot food and mead. He placed the bowl and a small leather pouch filled with twenty septims on the bar. Now he only had to find his troublesome son again.

Not having brought a fur cloak with him he had cursed at the biting cold oustide once he opened the door. It was past midday now and this damn weather didn't seem to settle down. Where could have Vigrold ran off to? He could feel a small amount of bewilderment flame in his chest. It's been more than thirty winters since Elda gifted him a son and he still felt the urge to control his every steps. Just before he decided to head back home he saw a auburn haired man storm into Ulfrics Palace. "Oh Talos give me strenght".

It took a great amount of my strenght for me to open the heavy iron door shielding the old Palace. I grunted when I realized the guard standing behind it didn't even flinch when he saw my efforts on opening the door. He sure had a good time helping no one. My stare pierced into him and I could swear he watched every movement of mine beneath his helmet. "Watch your step, boy!" Yes, he defenitly did. It took a great effort to not snarl back at him. The whole room was illuminated by firebowls and the dozens of candles lined up at the table. A good amount of people where gathered around the said table and some heads where looking straight in my direction . If I hadn't planned to make a scene right away there was no outcome for this plan not to fail in this very moment. I stomped towards the end of the hall, which was suprisingly dark in comparison to the rest of the lightning choice in this place. Guards must have noticed my enraged face because some started to follow me in my way to the throne, which was, once I was close enough, empty. Freezing in my tracks I tried to gather my thoughts. Where could the Jarl be? My reason started to came back to me. There was always a Steward around, and Jorleif alomst presented himself to me right next to the throne. The poor man nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw me in all my furious might stomping towards him, followed by a handful of worried palace guards.

"Hey, easy there!", the middle-aged nord tried to calm me, and as I closed in on him he immediately regocnized me as the son of Windhelms battle hero. "Vigrold Free-Winter it is, isn't it?" He seemed to be gathered again, but it won't help him much.

"Where's the Jarl?" I spat at him in a fury, guards now grabbing my arms in order to cage in my temper. "He's not here as you can see, what's your business with Jarl Ulfric himself?"

"Speak up Jorleif, where is he!?" The two armoured men at my side had a hard time holding me back.

"It is not your concern where our Jarl is located, yet I will tell you this much", Jorleif was visibly feeling attacked right now, " He left this Morndas at sun's dawn, in order to travel to the Empire's Capital. Haven't you heard? The word must have spread in the town by now".

"Vigrold has left Windhelm months ago, but that doesn't matter." A very familiar rough voice interrupted the two of them. "You can let go of him now, I'll make sure he's no threat to anyone", Brunwulf spoke towards the guards still holding me tight. I shooked them off as they hesitately let go of me. "This is not the right time, da" My words reminding me more of a grunt. "Oh it is," He quickly corrected me, "I'm terribly sorry for the trouble my son had caused Jorleif, I intend to make up for that". His hand rested on my shoulder with a firm grip to remind myself to stay calm. "Great!" Jorleif spat, "then enlighten me, what's the matter with this man?" The strict gaze of my father began to bore into me as he turned around to wait for my explanation, and I was sure I had a good one.

"This morning you arrested a man because of his violent actions against a dark elf woman, isn't it so, Jorleif?" Brunwulf could swear he tasted the venom in my words in the air of the throne hall.

"Indeed",Jorleif responded numbly.

"You've got the wrong man".

"That's harsh"

The steward shook me off. I started to boil up again inside, doesn't he have any reason left in him?

"I said you've got the wrong one! I watched it with my own eyes!" I stormed towards the tall nord until our faces where apart only by a few inches. "I'm done with this reaking town! I won't let an innocent man suffer in your prison cell so this Stone-Fist scum can roam our streets!" I spat at him in disgust as I prided myself for finally speaking out loud what I thought was on everyone's mind. I should soon doubt my very words on that. "What do you mean?" Jorleif added with a mood that was way too calm. A roaring sound escaped my throat, and just before I was about to say something "Son! It's enough!", my da interrupted me. "Stop this nonsense and calm yourself! We can talk about this like civilized people, Vigge!" He took a hold on my shoulders and shoved me out of Jorleifs face. He was visibly reliefed at that.

"Calm never was the nature of us Nords, wasn't it, boy?" A husky voice echoed across the room. Those people who where left unimpressed by the verbal conversation between me and the Steward now also turned their heads towards us. The room dwelled with the overwhelming feel of power as the bear of a man himself, Ulfrics right hand and housecarl Galmar Stone-Fist emerged from what looked like the headquarters of the stormcloaks rebellion. The door fell shut behind him and the whole throne hall went silent. I could hear my own raging breathing, the tension in the air and the sounds of Galmars feet approaching us. "Yet I won't tolerate such infamy in these very walls. If Ysgramor would be alive to hear your spatted words he would behead you at once, so watch you mouth!" He bellowed in a might that daunted me. I took a deep breath. Galmar was the second most powerful man in this hold, and not to mention the whole rebellion. From now on I had to be very careful of my choice of words. He might not be Ysgramor, but I'm sure he would accept any opportunity to behead a troublemaker.

The Second-in-Command came to a stop between me and Jorleif. I wasn't sure if he intended to shield the Jarls steward or impress me with his appearance, because he stood next to me very closely. "What's all of this about?" He asked me while his gaze lay heavily on mine. I heard my father and the palace guards slowly backing off behind me. My anger slowly retreating into the centre of my body I raised my voice. "Galmar Stone-Fist, I am here to impeach the arrest of Revyn Sadri". His eyebrows slowly lowered themself into an angry stare. "You storm into the Palace of Kings, braying at a person of a higher rank and on top of that disgracing the name of my brother? Why in Talos name should I accept this nonsense?". This wasn't good, in his voice lay a dangerous fury that made me gulp soundly. I tried to stand my ground by not moving away when ce came closer and closer to my face. " Your guards did wrong. Revyn's innocent, you gotta believe me-" "That what it's all about?", he bellowed at my face. " You're worried about a damn grey skin?" Galmar then suddenly wandered off and turned his back at me. " This impeach is declined." My eyes suddenly flew open. "What? No you don't understand!" I pleaded at the fearsome warrior, my gaze not missing the smirk on Jorleifs face. I cursed them both to Oblivion and beyond. "Back off now and leave the palace immediately, otherwise I must fear to set the guards on you"."Galmar!" my defeat was very much audible. "This discussion is over. Leave" Galmar turned around again, a blood freezing glance on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! This story is alive and kickin' again after nearly five entire months! Thats a whole lot, I know, big shame on me. I took a good time off of this fic and used it for the good, re-imagining storylines and plots, and how to wrap everything up so that it works out ~hopefully~ the best at the end. The characters are still very raw and hardly fleshed out, so please excuse my bad start. I still have to figure out alot, and I am confident this fic won't hit many quality standarts, yet I dearly hope you'll enjoy what you will see here. And I'll do my best to update this work at least twice a month. Thanks to everyone who had read this far into the story already! Let me know what you think of it, a good critique never fails to make me happy. That said, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own anything besides the plot and OC's. Skyrim and the Elder Scrolls franchise fully belongs to the Bethesda Game Studios. This is a fan-written, non-profit story for other fans to enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Blood on my name**_

 _summary: The City of Kings is torn between pogroms agains the nords hatred and an entire war emerging from inside it's very walls. When the onerous life of a simple hardworking Nord changes rapidly as he is forced to hospitalize a noble from Morrorwind, a Dragonborn finds her way into the hold, slowly submitting to become the dragon she always locked away inside. When times are the hardest, troubled souls find each other in this rumbling lands._

 _follows few main events of the game_

 _Original characters/Dragon!Dragonborn_

* * *

Chapter 3

By the time I had left the palace it was heavily snowing outside. The icy cold snowflakes hitting my face had felt like little needles pierching my skin, but the fury that was raging within me made my body numb. After the adrenaline faded in my veins and my mind realising what just happend, I noticed the guards who where steadily following my steps. It seemed like the palace made sure I wouldn't come back any time soon. Slowing down I passed through the arches marking the entrance of the palace court, sadness and frustration now taking the place of anger inside my flesh. In this moment I had hoped that I would hear breaking furniture inside the palace walls, that perhaps my father ended what I had started merely minutes ago. But nothing happend, no sound ripped through the air, and I realised I was alone. The guards who had an eye on me retrieved behind the pillars once I reached the backyard of the Candlehearth hall, confident they completed their task, and I soon felt like there was no point in acting up. A heavy sight escaped my lips, and with heavy feet I made my way to the city gates.

Telling by the darkening sky it would soon be night, and now crossing the street that leads up to the grey district I was again reminded on how teriibly wrong this day turned out to be. In the short time span of only one afternoon an entire life was ruined and it felt like it was my fault. I absently stared into the opening of the alley, stopping in my tracks. I took the time to gather my thoughts, tracing my actions back that had lead me into this part of the city earlier today. What was I doing there in the first place? Maybe I shouldn't have been there, but why does it matter? Because of my actions my fathers reputation shattered in front of Galmars eyes, his honour being questioned because of me. Because of my actions, Revyn spends the night in chains.

„Vigge! S'about time your ass appears in my doorframe!", „Leave me alone Kjeld, now's not the moment" Completly ignoring the man behind the door I stepped inside the inn, tugging off my fur coat and throwing it on one of the nearest benches. The nord was once again wearing his used clothes, stained from sweat and dirt, and with an expression on his face that could easily resemble an angry snake, he followed me in my shadow. „Quit it, it's never your moment! You know your payment is once again late, and it's the third moon I needed to remi-", „For Talos sake shut up Kjeld!" My short temper surpised even me, and I stood face to face with the brown haired miner. Kjeld the Younger lived up to a huge pain in the ass in the last few days, and I was terribly unlucky to catch him on the way to my room. I tended to visit and leave the Braidwood Inn solemny at the hours where the sun isn't up in the sky, but it seems like Kjelds shift in the Steamscorch Mine ended sooner than I had hoped. Kjeld gave me an angry stare directly into my face, but I knew even if he acted up like he was about to break my nose, there wouldn't be much more behind it than hot air. „This is the last time, my patience is used up, Vigge, do you hear me? It's gone!" I gave him an 54patheticly annoyed stare, but he just opened his mouth again. „My pa runs this town, and you're going to be in big trouble if you mess with me, so you better pay your rent by tommorrow!". I puffed at that, and turning my back to the son of the man who runs this settlement and I grabbed the nearest tankard on the table. Kjeld just snorted and shook his head, and he was clever enough to turn around and leave the house and into the snow outside.

I let out a tired sight and ran my free hand over the stubble on my face. Even without a mirror I could tell that I probably look like a mess, and the inkeeper seems to agree with that. Iddra behind the bar was the only one witnessing my little stand-off with her son, and alike events weren't a rare occurence in the last few weeks. „I can't look away forever, you know" She greeted me, a troubled look on her face. I was aware of the countless unpaid drinks on her head, and it should've been clear to me that this shouldn't be something commonly happening, but in this moment it didn't matter. I didn't answer, neither I looked at her, but I stopped in front of my rented room. „You aren't supposed to suffer under Kjelds nature, but my boy has a point, Vigrold, and I don't know how much longer I can take it. Business's been bad in the last weeks,..", „I'll manage" I sharply responded, and with that I entered my room, taking the mead with me and closing the door tightly shut behind me. Once inside I let myself fall onto the bed, the feet of the wooden interior cranking on the stone floor. „Crap", I muttered under my breath, and I placed my tankard on the floor.

The hours of night passed by fast, and sleep didn't mind to pay me a visit even after daunting long hours of staring at the dusty wooden ceiling. I shortly decided to sit up and my back immediately responded with an aching pain. The wooden bed was getting to me, and no matter how many hides I spread on it, it just didn't seem to be much more forgiving to my spine. Resting my elbows on my knees I ran the palms of my hands over my face. Everything inside me screamed for sleep, but I couldn't stop the thoughts that were crossing my mind. It wasn't somehing new, I felt a little troubled since the day I rented this peticular room, but day after day of Kjeld the Younger chasing me down to persue me into paying my previous rents, it was messing with me. I fumbled my bedhead hair into a somewhat more acceptable form, tying it into a messy knot with the leatherstrip I had grabbed from the table next to me. The small room was dimly lit by the early sun, the wooden furniture dipped in a soft blue shade. I won't sleep any time soon, that much I knew, better make the best out of it. And by getting up and tugging on a decent thick fur cloak over my regular winter tunic, I decided to make the first move towards paying off my rent since the last two weeks. I was by no means glad about the outcome of the events happening in my past that brought me into this fairly small room. Ten septims a day to live within four walls of dust, no decoration, and my only possession; a copy of Kolb and the Dragon, a wooden chest filled with clothing and an empty table with a single melting candle on it. This was no long time solution, and I was sick of counting the splinters in the ceiling day, by day, by day.

So I grabbed Kjelds Bow from the room opposite to the dining hall and went huntin'.

It was still terribly cold, despite the melting patches of snow which revealed colourful tundra fauna, revived by the first rays of warm sunshine. The end of summer drew closer with every moon passed, and with every day longer than it's previous, the short period of the year in which Windhelms ice melts arrived. A short time span where nature allows the fields of Eastmarch to breath and blossom with live, before the deadly cold of the winter snaps its jaws tight again. A sharply icy wind hitting me in the face reminded me on how unforgiving the plains in front of Windhelms walls can be, yet they behold a beauty that never missed to leave me in awe. I tugged the fur around my neck further up to cover my lower face, and I started to get my arrow into position. The fields in front of me displayed a god-like view towards the Sea of Ghosts, and the rare patches of grass appeared to me like summer himself bled between the snow. Strong colours with the shades of gold and red blossomed between the blank white covers, a sharp contrast for the deeply green fir trees that sprout all over the fields. A white cloud of steam escaped my mouth as I tried to steady my breath. Looking for potential prey I calmed my body, inhaled a deep breath and kneeled down on the yet still frozen ground. I tried to cover my body as best as I could in the shrubs of the tundra surrounding me, forcing my mind to recall every single lession my dad had taught me when we were out hunting together. Those memories were older than a decade but I could never forget them, it almost feeled like they were carved into my deepest instincs.

I slowly made my way down the hill, focused on any moving body appearing in my range of vision, passing firs and stones on the passage down, and shamingly almost slipping on wet snow. Nearly one hour had passed when I first layed eyes on the small herd of reindeers trotting their way in to the plane. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest and for the first time in a long run I felt excitement built up in my veins. Yes, that could be it! _Focusefocusefocuse_ repeated itself over and over inside my head like a mantra, and I lifted my good arm to tense the bowstring. I could hear the reindeers bloating from the fairly long distance when the wind was carrying their sounds over the fields in front of Windhelms outskirts. If I hadn't hurried up I could have fell in danger of the wind turning on me and giving out my position to my prey. Again I sucked in a deep breath, aiming at the animal of my choice with its shoulder presented to me perfectly. I was so very confident that I would hit his heart in no time, gifting him a short travel to hircines realm. But things turned out differrent when a wet piece of snow slipped beneath my feet, sending one of my legs sliding down the slope abruptly enough to trigger my hand on the bow. The arrow went flying instantly and hurled above the short shrubs of the groundcovers, blindly aiming at the reindeers who didn't see the unpredicted danger coming. Out of surprise I had closed my eyes, but right after I flew my eyes open again I saw the tip of my arrow smack into the neck of the animal, thick winter fur starting to soak with deep red blood as it ran down in streams before the poor thing could even react. Spooked like they saw an actual daedra appear in front of them, the other reindeers tensed up in shear panik and bursted away from the injured one of their kin, making jagged trails in the patches of snow while the one marked for death tried to limp after them, filling their hoove prints with a chrimson red pool. It could barely coordinate it's limps which were twitching with a mind of their own, caused by the stinging pain of its throat being ripped open with an arrow. The wood of the stick bounced on the side of the reindeer, visibly tugging on its trachea, causing his lungs to fill with blood in a teriffic pace, his nose and mouth already saturated with the liquid. I lunged out of my cover and jolted downwards towards the end of the slope where it fought to breath. When I closed up on the dying animal it had already collabsed to its knees, making gruely wet slurping noises while breathing. With a fast stroke I detached the weapon from its neck, a stream of blood following the removed object. The poor thing. With the arrow still in my right hand I grabbed both of its andlers, pushing it on its belly. The weak animal had no fight left in him, and even barely so a much longer remaining source of life. It fell down completly, and with an impactful jerk I twisted its head, breaking the spinal cord in an instant. The sloppy breathing came to a complete halt, and I took my time to process the unlucky accident which caused the animal more pain than supposed.

I lowered myself on one knee and pulled out my hunter knife, tracing the shaggy soft fur on the reindeers back. Even if my hunt didn't end like I had planned out, I still slayed an impressive prey. A lot of coin could be made out of the meat and hide of the fresh carcass in front of me. I took a swift look on the arrow that killed the stag, still resting in my palm, the wooden shaft slightly shattered from the impact were it had met flesh, the black feathers on the end of it stained red. Black...black feathers? Since when did Kjold use black feathered arrows? I reached behind my back where I had slinged the quiver over my shoulder. My hand pulled out an arrow out of it and brought it right next to my right hand. My other arm was holding an arrow with white goose feathers, like I was used to see, but the other one was pitch black and appeared to be made of ebony. What in Talos's name? Only then I recognized a familiar arrow stuck in the dirt only a few feet in front of me, the end of it prepaired with white feathers, a missile which completly missed its target. Missed,..I had missed. I jerked my head around looking for other people close to me.

But too late, a sharp pain suddenly appeared on the back of my head where someone had placed a good hit on me. I fell over the corpse of the reindeer, stumpling over its belly and landing in the small puddle of blood behind it. The only thing I had felt for solid amounts of seconds was a shreaking throb at the backside of my head, my eyesight blurry and my fingertips numb. When I came back to I felt a sticky sensation on my eyelashes. Blood. Uncertain wether it had belonged to me or the dead stag I smeared it away with the back of my hand. Suddenly Adrenaline filled me, and so much like the Reindeers only minutes ago I jumped up on my feet in panic and attempted a jolty escape, but soon tripping in the dirt and falling back on my back. My head still pounded awfully, but at the corner of my eye I could see the shadow of a bear of a man looming in on me, and that was causing enough ambition from my side to grab on tight on my hunter knife. I crawled away from the feet that were slowly following me, alertingly armoured in heavy steel boots. It was hard for me to get a good look on my opponents face, vision still blurry and the sun standing high in the sky, but he looked daunting, armour outlining his silhouette and a warhammer resting in his fist."I-if it's about the deer, you can have it" I spat at him, still anxiously crawling away from him. The man roared at that, and he came close enough to me so that his body was blocking the sunrays off my face. In this moment I saw the most upsetting look of joyful fury on his face, his skin weathered and dirty as he lunged at me with his feet hitting me harrowingly painfull on the knee. He left me squirming in the grass in pain, clutching my leg as if a stone shattered it in pieces. The fear racing through my limbs helped me collect myself soon enough to see a second person emerge from behind a small row of trees, a bow in his hands and equipped with familiar ebony arrows. „M' sorry champ, I wasn't intending to miss you that badly, even for mah standards. Ya' head would've been much more pleasing on'ma arrow 'nstead of the poor thing'ere." He gruffed, covered in used leather armor much like his friends. Enpowered by the trap I found myself in, the only thing that came to my mind was to spit fire at them, crawl and bite my way out of this place as fast as possible. „Eat Shit, bandit!" I spat at him, struggling to get back up to my feet. Beastial laughter ringed in my ears.


End file.
